


Garlic and milk

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: RoyDick omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, day 7 : omegavers, non-con mention for a second, roydick week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: That strange smell hit his nostril again and he finally understands why it was familiar. It was that milky scent that he associates to Lian.Dick is really pregnant.(For Roydick week  Day 7 : omegaverse)





	Garlic and milk

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever write some Omegaverse. Hopefully I get the hang of it.

Roy has managed to put Lian down for her nap when he receives the text. Having Dick inquiring if he can come visit is ringing every warning bell in the alpha’s brain. Dick never asks for permission. He just pops up whenever he wants or need. Roy text him back before he can really think about it or that his friend changes his mind.

It has been long since the other man has reached out for him and he won’t refuse him. Not that he ever been able before.

It had been long enough for Lian to begin pestering him about wishing to see Uncle Dick. The acrobat was one of the only omegas close to her, and she misses him terribly. Of course, it’s Roy’s luck that his daughter had bonded with one of his oldest crush and most complicated relationship.

The archer is surprised when there is a single knock at his door only a few minutes after he texts his answers. Seems like Dick have sent his message from the lobby of the apartment building. That didn’t make him feel better to Dick have come all the way before he rethinks his idea.  
  
What brings him here must be bad.

What he discovers behind the door is even worse.  
  
Dick looks awful. Not the _patrol gone to hell_ kind of bad but the _I’m about to emotionally crash_. It’s not the first time he sees him in that state, still he could count on one hand the occasions Dick let himself be that vulnerable in front of him.

Then it hits Roy like a punch. The strong scent of garlic coming from Dick. _Fear, distressed, sadness._ One simple smell was telling a much more sinister story that the acrobat body language. Roy has seen Dick’s faceoff some godlike entity, with more broken bone that none and never been that scare like he is now.

“Hey…” Dick manages to get out but his voice his small and trembling.

Roy only reaches out, ignoring how the other man flinch out of reflexes, and bring the distress omega in his arms. He knows that was a dangerous move as Dick could perceive this as a threat and lash out to defend himself, but he didn’t care now. The Archer instinct was screaming at him to protect him no matter what.

He holds his breath as he feels Dick tense against him before he grabs the front of Roy’s shirt in a death grip. He let out a low whine as he presses his face in the curve of the alpha neck. Roy could sense his laborious gasp against his skin right on top of his scent gland. He just hopes that his smell is comforting enough for him.

“I got you.” The redhead mutters softly and rub his cheek against the other man soft black hair. Normally Dick would have complained about him scent marking him, but this time he seems to make him press more against Roy. Just surrendering into his embrace, silently asking this alpha to make things better. To protect him.  
  
Never did before Roy had seen Dick Grayson surrender to anyone like this. And he wasn’t sure if he should be honoured or freak out by this.

He gently manages to get the younger man to the couch, and they sit together without making Dick move his head from his neck. He won’t take away what that comforted him. He rests his chin on top of his soft black hair and just focus on being calm. Any negative feelings would only make the acrobat worse.

Roy has no idea how long they have stayed like this before Dick seems to calm down enough for the garlic smell to fade. There is still something in the air.

Something more familiar and alien at the same time. He pushes that at the back of his mind and concentrate on his friend as he senses Dick nudges him aside softly. Roy hold on to him, not too tight to make him feel trap and be able to look in his eye, but not letting him get away. Still he can see those pretty blue eyes fixes anywhere except his face.  
  
“Dick…” he begins then stopping when the omega just shakes his head not wanting to talk about it. Roy would have none of it. “Sorry but you can’t expect me to just ignore that break down and just let you go like nothing happened.”  
  
“Lian…” Dick mutters a look toward her room. Of course, he would be concerned for her seeing him like this. Not that he worries about looking weak in front of her, but he didn’t want to scare her.  
  
“She is still sleeping.” He says. “We have gone to the park today, so we have time before she wakes up and request cuddle from her favourite uncle.”

  
That comment should have brought a smile on Dick’s face, but it only seems to make him sadder. Roy’s anger coil in his stomach for a moment. Anything or anyone that is making Dick go through a situation like this would be deserving his wrath. He realizes his fury is showing in his body language because he feels the other man pull away from him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
“Talk to me.” He says. He tries to sound open and calm, still it comes out more commanding. Seeing how Dick’s nostril flare, it has leaked into his smells. He hates to use his alpha pheromone to get what he wants but it seems to work.

Dick shoulders sank as little as he sighs deeply. Those are telltale signs of his stubborn ass finally letting go. Roy reaches to take his hand in his and gently massaging the skin between his thumb and index finger. Silently telling he is there.

The acrobat looks down at their hands as he gathers his courage. “I’m pregnant.” He whispers so low that Roy nearly miss it. He could hear the tears in his voice and his smell turn sour again.

This is wrong.

No omega should ever be feeling sad or this distress about being expecting. Mostly not Dick Grayson, the one man he has seen embrace his new cast the day he presents and has talked openly about having his own family in the future. None when he has shown so many times before, with Lian or Damian, that he was made to be around children.

And why is Dick here and not having the pup’s alpha to reassure him?

Another wave of protectiveness wash over the redhead as he brings Dick against him again and hug him close to his chest. “Who is it?” he growls.

As far as Roy knows, Dick wasn’t in any relationship now. He wasn’t the kind of person that would share his heat with the first random alpha he meets. He has told him in the past he could never sleep with anyone if he doesn’t feel anything for that person.

Dick shakes his head and press his face in the archer chest refusing to look at him. That made his blood froze in his veins as his mind supplies him one dark reason why Dick is not answering.

“Dick… Was it consensual?” He manages to ask.

The other man tenses a moment, making him fear the worst before he finally clarifies. “Yes Roy … it was just uplands.” He says sadly.

Roy didn’t need to inquire more. With the mention of upland and Dick’s reaction, it was clear that the father of that child didn’t want anything to do with them.

“One word from you and that bastard has all the arrows I own in his body.” He comments and runs his hand on Dick’s back.

The other man laughs sadly. “I know… Thank you Roy.” He mutters and presses his head back in the crock of the redhead’s neck. That strange smell hit his nostril again and he finally understands why it was familiar. It was that milky scent that he associates to Lian.

Dick is really pregnant.

“Who know?” Roy asks softly because he is still confused why Dick has come to him specifically. Mostly he is friends with most of the superhero’s community and even a bunch of the most dangerous supervillain.

“Only you, me and the other parent.” Dick says quietly. “I couldn’t think of anyone that can understand… That won’t judge me.”

Roy is surprised but touched by this. Sure, he would be really hypocrite from him to criticize Dick over that situation when he has been in his shoes. Most of his life choice before Lian might have been bad. However, she ends up being his salvation. He moves back a little to look into Dick’s blue eyes. “I’m glad you came to me.” He mutters.

Relief pass in the younger man face and he leans in and curl against him. They stay like this for a while, just letting the stress and tension slowly leave the omega body. He was nearly asleep in Roy’s arms; we little footstep can be heard. Roy smiles softly turning his head to watch at his daughter.

“Daddy?” She mutters sleepy and rubbing her eyes.  
  
“Hey sunshine, look who is visiting.” He says loosen his hold on Dick knowing what his coming. He chuckles when he sees her run across the living room.  
  
“Uncle Dick!” She shouts throwing herself at him. The acrobat catches her without missing a beat, mindful of the lower part of his stomach Roy note, and hold her between him and her father.

“You have grown so much.” He comments and rub his cheek on top of her head. Having her this close seem to do wonder to his mood.

Roy leans in so he could kiss his daughter’s forehead and take a deep breath. He always loves how Lian and Dick scent mix so perfectly. _Home._ That what they smell like. Even when his friendship with Dick has been at his worst or they were both on different paths in life.

The day he has found out about Lian, Dick has been the first one he has called. Why? Roy wasn’t sure event after all those years, yet it had been the right choose because Dick has dropped everything he was doing and come to help. Neither have experience with baby as young as Lian but they manage. Dick has been there to give Roy time to get back on his feet. More than once.  
  
Dick Grayson is a constant in his life.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Lian asks looking up at Dick with pleading eyes.

“As a matter of fact. Uncle Dick will stay with us for a few days,” Roy answers before the other man could.

Lian let out a happy shout and wraps her arms around the omega, totally oblivious at the glare he was sending toward her father. He would probably have an earful the moment the little girl was out of ear reach. Maybe it was better soon so he could explain himself.

Roy looks back down at Lian. “We will have to get the guest room ready. Would you be an angel and go pick some blanket from the hall closet please?” He says softly. He smiles more when she nods energetically and run off to the other end of the apartment.  
  
“Roy…” Dick begins clearly really to refuse but he cut him.

“It’s not open to discussion. I know you can take care of yourself and definitely don’t need an Alpha doing it for you. That doesn’t mean you need too either,” Roy’s comment and try to ignore how Dick winces at the mention of the word alpha. “Just a few days to rest and find your footing. Take time to wrap your head around the whole situation and plan. I will be there to help.”

Dick is clearly fighting his tears. “Roy… I would be asking too much.”

“Idiot, you aren’t asking anything. I’m the one offering. Lian and I love having you around. We always have.” He reaches to cup his cheeks. ’Dick… You have been there for us when no one else was. I want to be there for you and your pup. No matter the decision you will take.  
  
The omega lean in his touches and nuzzle the palm of his hand. “Okay. Just for a day or two.” He finally concedes. Roy see this as a victory but know they will fight over this after Dick get his head straight. His own instinct is going crazy as he feels the other man breath on the skin of his wrist. “Thank you, Roy. I will own…”  
  
The archer cut him with a kiss. It’s probably the worst time to act upon a childhood crush, yet Roy always been good at bad decision. His heart jumps in his chest when Dick strong hand grip his shirt. Expecting a punch, he is surprised when Dick bring him closer and kisses him back. It’s not the most romantic thing ever, but the strength behind it held a lot of promise from both.

When they broke apart, Roy presses his forehead against Dick one. “What I was trying to get across …’ he begins a bit out of breath. ’You don’t own me anything.”

“Eloquent as always Harper.” Dick teases him. That was more the man he knew and love.

“Daddy.” Lian calls as she walks back into the living room. She didn’t seem to mind how close the two adult are. “You haven’t done the laundry. There are no clean sheets.” She pouts.

Roy laughs a bit and rubs the back of his neck. “We don’t have guests that often.” He told Dick.

The acrobat smiles a little. “It’s okay, sweetie. Your dad won’t mind sharing his bed with me.” He says. That made Roy blushes because it’s true. “Now come back here. I think I own you a lot of cuddle.” Lian giggles and moves to sit on his lap.

Roy watches the two of them and could already imagine a baby with incredible blue eye and black hair fit perfectly in the picture.

He has no idea who was the alpha that has impregnated Dick, but without knowing he has given him a chance.

A chance to be there for the man he has loved for so long and to expend his family.

He won’t let this past.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have an idea for sequel, but still not sure who should be the other parents. Any idea? You can share it in the comments or on my tumblr (same username).
> 
> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
